


of radiant gold and the deepest of blues

by cerikino, washwindows



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, also set after the war takes place, and eventually fell in love, basically if claude and dimitri worked together, dimitri has both eyes here yeah, han: "a lot of cryinf g dimitri ugly cryinf g fuck", it's just very scarred around it, just overall... lots of fluff, there was a lot of crying involved here, we literally wrote this in the general chat of the claumitri server because why not, you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerikino/pseuds/cerikino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/washwindows/pseuds/washwindows
Summary: Warmth presses against the side of Dimitri's face and he allows himself relish in the feeling.After all the pain and suffering Dimitri has already gone through and done with his own hands, it's quite amazing that someone so dear to him has still been at his very side. Someone who is as radiant as the sun itself, someone whose golden heart contrasts with the blue of his broken self and helped him get back onto his feet. That someone is perhaps named Claude von Riegan.





	of radiant gold and the deepest of blues

"Were your hands always so warm?" mumbles Dimitri as he leans into Claude’s touch. He’s sitting down on one of the wooden stools nearby as Claude stands in front of him with a bottle of eye drops in hand.

This is one of the few times Claude maintains a serious and focused look on his face, since Dimitri’s eyes have great importance and he didn’t like messing around with the topic of it. As to when Dimitri looked up, he saw Claude with his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and his lips pulled into a straight line. Perhaps he did it subconsciously and with that, Dimitri blinks slowly.

“Stop blinking for a moment,” Claude says gently. Warm air blows onto Dimitri’s forehead and the king holds in his urge to blink and breathe.

It shouldn't be anything new when Dimitri thinks Claude is absolutely radiant. Sure enough, the archer has always held this sort of status in Dimitri's mind ever since they met during their academy days. Although, it didn't mean that whenever his blue eyes looked into Claude's green ones, Dimitri wasn't at a loss for words. Of course, when they were seventeen, the blond could only break the eye contact between them because a burning blush would always spread across his face like wildfire.

He lets Claude's slender, callused fingers press against his cheek and he almost wants to close his eyes again at the warm feeling that emits from the brunet's hand. Yet he can’t, as he must abide to Claude’s orders. Claude is the one dealing with the eye drops he needed to apply every once in a while. Long work days always left his eyes burning and dry and sometimes he would forget to even use them when necessary.

So, all he can do is take in the sight of who he loved most.

Drops of soothing liquid dripped onto his left eye. With half of his vision turning blurry, the urge to blink almost overtook over him. Yet he fought it, staring straight at the man in front of him—unmoving at the slightest. 

The next drop was directed into the right eye this time. Dimitri held his breath, right as the drop made contact with his eye. The sunlight had shifted, and it reflected off his lover’s charming smile. Dimitri closed his eyes, and drops of water dripped down his face.

“Aw, you look like you’re crying, Dima!” Claude remarks, laughing lightly at the sight of it.

But, Dimitri didn’t immediately sit back up. In fact, tears were actually pooling over and his tears mixed in with the eyebrows. It all flowed down his cheeks.

Why though?

It was just because he was so thankful that Claude was with him.

With his job and efforts done, Claude removes his hand from Dimitri's cheek, but was immediately pulled closer than before since Dimitri's arms were snaking around his waist. Surprise washes over his face, however it only lasts for a split second, as the brunet allows his own arms to hold Dimitri's head close to his body. He really was crying, huh? Claude didn't need any words to know particularly why the blond was shedding tears for him to immediately comfort him. He was already too familiar with the sight. 

"Does it sting too much?" he inquires, meant to spoken in a teasing manner, but it dies off as soon as it leaves his lips. As much as he sounded like he wanted to joke about this, he never liked seeing Dimitri cry.

Dimitri tightens his grip on Claude. Silence washes over the both of them before Dimitri finally sighs into the crook of Claude’s neck. Claude looks over at the top of Dimitri’s head, noticing that Dimitri’s shoulders were trembling a little. It would not be visible if one didn’t look carefully enough. 

Claude stares down at the taller man for a while before he decides to put his hand on Dimitri’s back.

_ Pat. Pat. Pat. _

He pats the man’s back in a slow, soothing rhythm while his other hand playfully tugged at the blonde’s hair. It almost like Claude was handling a baby. Specifically a giant baby who had the tendency to loom over him at every given moment. Claude takes a moment before he decides to wait for Dimitri to speak.

Dimitri’s voice is slightly hoarse, but also a little soft at the same time. “C-Claude... I’m so happy...” he croaks out. With that, Dimitri couldn’t control himself from letting more tears run freely down his face, wetting the archer’s collar even more.

Claude laughs gently as his golden, honey-smooth voice resounded in the quiet room, “Mhm, me too, Mitya.”

With Claude's response, Dimitri pulls back from Claude's collar, not giving much thought to what he had done to it with his own tears. Again, he looks into those eyes that he fell in love with, the eyes that he always thought shone brighter than the sun itself. He feels Claude's hand return to his cheek again. They are still warm and well they've always been at least. 

Claude's thumb wipes away the tears that have slipped halfway down his face before he shoots Dimitri a reassuring smile. A smile that reached his eyes. A smile that Dimitri would never want to see go away. 

_ If only this moment could last forever _ , he thinks before he leans in to gently bump his head against Claude's. He manages to let out a shaky breath, but his actions make Claude let out a small laugh. Dimitri just wants to indulge himself with Claude’s presence even further. He's so happy. _ So, so, so, so, _ ** _so_ ** happy. With all he's gone through and for him to actually hold Claude in his arms and call him his beloved... it's almost like a dream, except it’s very much reality.

His head is so clouded by these thoughts that he doesn’t immediately realize what comes out of his mouth.

"I love you," he blurts out, voice still retaining a little bit of that hoarseness from earlier. 

He swallows thickly.

Five years ago, he never would've thought he could say those words to someone. To anyone at all, really.

During that time, he truly felt like he had no one. Even though his friends and Dedue gave him the best support anyone could have, he still felt somewhat lonely. No one to truly confide to, no one to watch stars on a field of flowers with, and no one to take away the nightmares that haunted him endlessly during quiet nights.

Then Claude came along one day. He washed away the crawling darkness in his heart and showed him that the world wasn’t just where he was; in fact, it was much, much bigger. He never forgot what Claude had done for him in the academy or during his darkest, lowest times after all these years.

Just how was it possible for someone to shine so much? Sometimes, Dimitri stopped his work and stared blankly into his papers by the thought of it. There was always a creeping feeling, a terrible, painful thought that taunted his confidence. _ Was he really worth doing so much for, Claude? _

Claude looks straight into his eyes, his green irises reflecting a tint of gold from the setting sun. Dimitri maintained that same eye contact back, but his reddening ears were betraying his calm, tear-soaked face. Dimitri felt his heart beat fast and hard before his hands tightened their grip on Claude’s waist (by not a lot at least, but just enough to feel).

He wanted to make sure and feel that this was still real and not a dream.

Surely enough, Dimitri thought the goddess had cursed him as a child. A child who was to be robbed of love. His mother, who died in childbirth because of him. His father, who always dearly loved him despite the fact that he had lost his wife because of him. His friends who would lay down their lives for him at any given second, who he couldn't always save in return and protect them from the hands of darkness that would claw and fight its way to everyone he loved. So, Dimitri took in that darkness. let it take over him to the point where blood lust was a constant thought riddling his mind during those lengthy five years. It didn't make things any better that he had defied his own words when he was still in the academy. A _ monster _, he thought he was. 

At that point, Dimitri kept a mindset that he shouldn't be loved at all.

Yet the sheer existence of Claude told him otherwise. Even if the voices told him that Claude could do better and that he never ever truly loved him, Claude would take a hold of his hands and tell Dimitri that those voices were wrong. Claude was **here**, they **weren't**. Throughout his life, the pain that he had dragged himself through had morphed into these voices, misleading him and guiding him along the wrong path into darkness.

However, Claude was the one person with a candle in hand, the one person who would guide him out of the darkness even if the journey out took forever. Surely enough, it wasn't an easy feat. It was going to take its time the entire way through and it was one that hadn't even reached its end for Dimitri yet.

Dimitri’s breath hitches ever so slightly as Claude's fingers pushes a lock of blond hair behind his ear. The smallest of smiles twitching across Claude's lips as to when Dimitri leaned a bit into the palm of his hand like he did earlier.

Then the brunet lets out a laugh that Dimitri has known and fell in love with.

He laughs again when he bumps their noses together and Dimitri somehow pulls him even closer. 

“I love you too. Always remember that, alright Dimitri?" Claude whispers as he leans forward, closing the distance in between them.

At this very moment, the king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus thanks the goddess for allowing him to fall in love with someone by the name of Claude von Riegan.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in the dimiclaude/claumitri server,,, y'all saw me and han go batshit wild in writing this in the general chat... but it was fun nonetheless  
the power commends us to serve the fluff, BUT.... maybe if a next time happens it won't be so fluffy... hehehe
> 
> anyways catch us on twit for angst or art w/ dimitri and claude hHHhah  
cerikino - @cerikino  
washwindows - @hannilem


End file.
